1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a magnetic-tape-cassette apparatus comprising a manually operable cassette drive and including key buttons as well as actuating rods associated thereto which perform, over the length of their guides in the drive of the magnetic-tape-cassette apparatus the fast forward and reverse functions as well as the eject function, while the actuating rod for the eject function can be coupled to the actuating rods for fast forward and reverse functions.
2. Description of the Related Art
A magnetic-tape-cassette apparatus of the type referred to above is known from EP-OS 0 138 268, to which U.S. Pat. No. 4,611,254, corresponds. The connection between the actuating rods for fast forward and reverse functions and the actuating rod for the eject function then has for its object, when the actuating rods for fast forward and reverse functions are depressed, to take along the actuating rod for the eject function, thus to withdraw it simultaneously, so that when depressing only the two actuating rods for fast forward and reverse functions also the eject function may be performed. A three-key apparatus can thus be converted into a two-key apparatus. This achieves that the actuating rod for the eject function is taken along. When moved inward separately, the actuating rods for fast forward and reverse urge a control member aside and can enter the drive mechanism in an unhampered fashion. When the two rods are moved inward together, the control member does not allow to be urged aside; the two actuating rods, when moved inward together, take the control member along together with the actuating rod for the eject function, because the control member is connected to the actuating rod for the eject function. Thus, when the two actuating rods for the fast forward and reverse functions are moved inward together, all three actuating rods enter the drive mechanism as a result of which the eject function is performed.
The key buttons of the actuating rods of manually operated drive mechanisms protrude from the front panel so as to be depressable by hand. Whereas the actuating rods for the fast forward and reverse functions in a three-key drive mechanism constantly protrude from the front panel, the actuating rod for the eject function disappears after the magnetic tape cassette has been inserted or ejected. Key button and actuating rod for the eject function do not protrude from the front panel until a new magnetic-tape cassette is inserted into the drive mechanism and brought into a play position.
Safety standards for car radios require that the operating buttons be as flat as possible and protrude as little as possible from the front panel. Additionally, it makes a good impression on the eye when the key buttons for the drive functions do not protrude. For example, this is the case with a soft-touch apparatus.
If a drive mechanism in a car radio is not utilized, it is not necessary to have the key button of the actuating rod protrude from the front panel. This is only necessary when the drive mechanism is put into operation.